


[Podfic]  won't accept your silence

by Anonymous



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: BDSM, Biting, Blood, Cutting, F/F, Knifeplay, Multi, Non-Penetrative Sex, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Praise Kink, Rope Bondage, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:20:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28030800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “What’s your problem?” Melanie hisses one day when Daisy purposefully gets too close to her in the break room.“You.” Daisy says simply.“Excuse me?” Melanie stands her ground. “We’ve got a problem?”“Yeah. But I know what you need.” Daisy growls, leaning in too close to be friendly.
Relationships: Basira Hussain/Melanie King/Alice "Daisy" Tonner
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Anonymous





	[Podfic]  won't accept your silence

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [won't accept your silence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174067) by [aunt_zelda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aunt_zelda/pseuds/aunt_zelda). 



> This is the first time I'm podficcing an explicit fanfic, I kind of just wanted to see what it would be like. Also I am not british so there's that. Please adjust expectations accordingly I guess?

**Listen:**  
  


**Text:** [ won't accept your silence ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174067)

**Author:** [aunt_zelda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aunt_zelda/pseuds/aunt_zelda)

 **Reader:** Anonymous

**Length:** 14:06

**Downloads:** [mp3](https://ia601406.us.archive.org/22/items/wont-accept-your-silence/won%27t%20accept%20your%20silence.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> I Feed Off Comments


End file.
